Jaco Meets Goku
by Gabygoo
Summary: After the events of Resurrection 'F', Tights contacts Jaco, explaining there's something he needs to know before he leaves the planet. (Spoilers for Jaco the Galactic Patrolman and Resurrection 'F') (One-Shot)


"I don't understand why this is so important," said Jaco, annoyance clear even through his rather blank face. "Freeza is dead, and my job is done here. I don't need to remain on this planet any longer."

"Don't be like that!" exclaimed Tights. While the passage of time had been apparent on her appearance, the older heiress of Capsule Corp's disposition was as bright and eager as when she was a 17-year-old. "Bulma said there was someone you need to meet."

"This is still a waste of time," replied Jaco. "It seems like every time your sister comes to visit, I end up being shot at. What happened with Freeza was no exception."

But, despite this, the Galactic Patrolman still followed Tights to the allocated meeting area – the dock on Omori's island. The old man had passed away a few years before, still bemoaning the fact that he never managed to finish his time machine. Jaco was thankfully glad for this. If Omori _had_ managed to create a time machine, Jaco would have had to kill him.

With the inventor gone, the island had become a lot more quiet, and that was saying something. Katayude still remained there, maintaining the island, and apparently Tights had been visiting more frequently. But the original inhabitant of their sanctuary had passed, and his absence could not be filled easily.

"I told you, this is _really_ important," said Tights. "I found about it a few years ago, and I've been waiting _so_ long to tell you about it!"

For some reason, a smile was on the older woman's face.

"This has something to do with the Saiyan, doesn't it?" asked Jaco, suspicious. "There are two Saiyans here. Two _adult_ Saiyans. You do know I can't stop them, right? Even a super-elite like me is no match for one adult, let alone two."

But Tights grinned even more broadly. "That's not the best part. Bulma will explain."

Jaco sighed. 'The best part'? Humans were so difficult to understand.

Eventually, they saw the silhouette of the boat, travelling towards the docks. Jaco could make out Bulma, her hair in the new short style that he was now familiar with. She looked excited. Excited and rather pleased with herself.

The boat pulled over at the docks, and Bulma stepped out. First she embraced her sister, the two sharing a tight hug that Jaco couldn't fully understand. Then she turned her attention to him.

"Hi, Jaco!" Bulma said. It had been many years since their last meeting, but she still acted like he was her childhood friend.

"Bulma," replied Jaco stiffly. "Why did you invite me? What is so important that I have to delay going back home for?"

And then Bulma smiled. "There's someone I have to introduce you to. You've met before, but I can't let you go before you know the truth. If you go home now, who knows how long it will be before you come back?"

She turned to the boat. "You can come out now!" she yelled.

And out of the interior of the boat, seemingly hidden until this moment, came a man.

He was tall and muscular, wearing an orange outfit with a strange insignia drawn crudely on the chest position. His rather long black hair seemed to stick out in all directions, stubbornly disobeying tidiness or orders. And while the man rather awkwardly walked out of the boat and onto the island, Jaco realised…he _recognised_ him.

It was the Saiyan. The Saiyan who fought Freeza.

For some reason, he didn't have the long, brown tail that was his race's selling trait. That was what had made Jaco believe he was a human being in the first place. But Bulma had explained to him during that battle that, yes, this was a Saiyan.

She also mentioned that she had married one. Jaco had decided to try and forget that. It didn't make any sense.

The two sisters stared at one another for a long time, smiling. It was as if they were hiding a secret.

And then Bulma finally spoke up.

"Jaco, this is Goku. He's the Saiyan child that you were supposed to destroy."

The effects of those words took a few seconds to sink into Jaco's brain.

Many, _many_ years ago…the first time he had made contact with Earthlings in the first place. The Galactic Patrol had sent him out to stop a suspected launch of a Saiyan extermination pod to Earth, and instead he had ended up saving Tights and East City from a malfunctioning rocket launch. If it wasn't for that event, he would have never met Omori, or Tights, or Bulma, or any other Earthlings. And in the end, the Saiyan pod had never arrived. Jaco had reported that it was simply a false alarm.

After that, he never thought much about it. A Saiyan, even a child Saiyan, wasn't a happy thought to dwell upon.

But Bulma was saying the Saiyan _did_ arrive? And it was this…this Goku?

"B-but…that's _ridiculous_!" Jaco exclaimed. "I searched that sky all day and all night! There was no way it could have slipped past me!"

Tights butted in. "We don't know exactly how Goku arrived, but we know for sure that you must have missed it. And, from what I can tell, that was a good thing."

"My boss is going to be so mad at me," said Jaco gloomily. "That was my only job in that mission, and I didn't even do _that_ right."

Bulma shook her head. "Jaco, there's nothing wrong with that. And, I mean…" She looked over to Goku, who was scanning the island with curiosity. "If you _had_ done your job, it's likely the universe would have been destroyed."

"You mean…because he killed the resurrected Freeza?" asked Jaco.

"Not just that, Jaco. Goku…more than that. Much, much more than that."

Jaco was still confused.

"Let's just say…there's a lot that you missed out on."

She gestured to the old house, beckoning for him to follow.

"Sit down, Jaco. I've got a lot of things to tell you."

The explanation was surprisingly long and complicated. Jaco didn't pretend to understand about Saiyan genetics or sealed Namekians or Earthling armies. Bulma had been adamant in trying to explain to Jaco what a Super Saiyan was, but he still didn't fully comprehend it. Some sort of transformation? Jaco had experienced something like it during the battle a few days ago, but it was easy to dismiss it.

And during the explanation, Goku simply sat, watching him with curiosity. His carefree expression had Jaco a little apprehensive. _Am I the only one who understands what Saiyans are?_ He thought. _He was supposed to destroy this planet! Are you sure he's no longer a threat?_

…it was a shame Goku was fully-grown. Even if he caught him by surprise, Jaco wouldn't be able to kill him.

He wouldn't kill the Saiyan, though. Even if he wanted to. For one, he did owe him credit for killing Freeza. And Jaco could see Bulma was clearly close to this Goku.

But as Bulma's explanation winded on, Jaco resolved that he _was not_ going to tell his superiors about this. He was panicking enough as it was. The Galactic Patrol wouldn't know how to react having Goku and these so-called Super Saiyans in their vicinity.

"And that's about it," finished Bulma.

"I can't believe the person who defeated Freeza was a Saiyan," said Jaco, astonished.

"Don't forget about Piccolo, Cell, and Majin Buu," added Bulma. "Oh, and he befriended Beerus, as well."

Jaco could only shake his head. "And you're saying…this was all my fault?"

Tights nodded. "Goku was definitely the Saiyan child you were meant to kill. The time works out perfectly. It couldn't be anyone else."

Perhaps it was supposed to be reassuring, but Jaco still felt disappointed.

"If my boss finds out, I'll have to forget about my pay rise."

"…Wait, you get paid?"

* * *

After the explanation was over, Bulma and Tights left the building, seemingly having a lot to catch up on. In the meantime, Goku went over to Jaco. Jaco froze at his presence. After everything that he had heard about him, seeing Goku there, acting like some sort of overgrown child felt very surreal. It was as if Bulma's explanation of who Goku was and who Goku actually was were completely different. If Jaco hadn't seen this same Goku turn his hair blue and incinerate the previous ruler of the universe, he wouldn't have believed it.

"So…you were supposed to destroy me?" asked Goku, curious.

"Correct," answered Jaco. "The Earth is part of my patrol. A Saiyan child would have killed every human, and that would have been unfortunate."

"Well…" Goku said. "I'm glad you didn't destroy me."

Jaco could only shake his head. "I don't understand why you didn't kill everyone. 'A bump to the head', Bulma tells me. I wouldn't have believed it."

"I don't understand it, either," said Goku. "But I don't wanna destroy everyone. You shouldn't worry about that."

Jaco sat there in silence.

"Are you alright?" Goku asked.

Jaco just sighed. "It's just that…I failed my job again. They're going to be so mad at me that I let you survive."

"But…you shouldn't be too worried about failing your job. I'm sure your bosses will forgive you if you say that I killed Freeza for them."

Jaco frowned. "Perhaps." But he didn't sound too convinced.

Goku gazed at Jaco intensely. He clearly noticed the patrolman's distress. Wracking his brain, the Saiyan tried to think of a way to cheer him up. And then he had an idea.

"You were fighting with the others, right?" asked Goku. "You don't seem that strong, but if you were able to keep up with them, you must have been something."

And those words got Jaco fired up in a way that not much could.

"Of course I am 'something'!" He exclaimed. He suddenly stood up.

"I am a chosen super-elite member of those who protect the peace of the galaxy!"

Eager to impress, he whipped out his Galactic Patrol poses – the poses he hadn't been able to show off in a long, _long_ time.

"Galactic Patroman….Jaco!"

Bulma and Tights had come outside, and were playfully laughing at him. They had seen this display many times over the years.

In the meantime, Goku just looked curious.

"You should talk to my son," he told Jaco. "I think you guys will get along great."

For some reason, that was amusing to Bulma, who had started choking with laughter.

* * *

In the end, Jaco didn't end up visiting Goku's son. He'd lingered on Earth for a bit too long as it was, and his superiors would probably want to know that Freeza was dead.

But, as he left in his spaceship, he was struck by the absurdity of it all. A Saiyan, becoming a defender of the Earth? The Saiyan assimilating into Earth's culture and actually breeding? Planetary threats that the Galactic Patrol were unaware of?

He _could_ tell them everything that had transpired…

Or he could just not bother.

Telling them would just make things more complicated. And he'd probably get punished. He didn't want to get punished.

A Super-Elite was allowed to lie sometimes, wasn't he?


End file.
